Why do you smile?
by Rokubi
Summary: Can't think of a summary right now. Just R&R please.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crescent Moon. As much as I love it, and wish I did, I don't.

**A/N:** This story takes place after the six books, but with a few changes:

One- Mahiru and Mitsuru didn't have their first kiss, and they aren't together. ( Yet…)

Two- There are more than seven Teardrops of the Moon.

Three- The Minister of the Lefts Princess did tell Mahiru how the lullaby went, but she didn't show up at the battle at the lake. They didn't sing to win at that battle.

Four- Dawns Venus are still after the Lunar Race.

Five- Dawns Venus doesn't know Mahiru is human. ( Cough )

There are more but you all can figure it out.

And in keeping with the book, the titles for the chapters will be long and strange.

You gotta love it.

I am also going it fill in the rest of the songs. I hope I make it sound ok.

* * *

Forgotten Melodies Under The Blood Moon

The glass moon that breaks in the Princess's hand when she holds to tight

Part 1

_Princess_

_Princess_

_Why_

_Do you_

_Smile?_

_In the_

_Forest _

_Painted_

_By the _

_Sun…_

… _I made_

_A promise_

_With a_

_Demon boy…_

…_That_

_When the _

_Full moon_

_Ascends_

_The sky_

_In ten…_

…_I'll _

_Become_

_His bride._

She loved him. The Minister of the Lefts Princess loved the Demon Lord with all her of heart. She had given herself to him, mind, _body_, and soul. They had become _one_.

A blush now graced Mahiru's soft cheeks at the memory of what the Princess had revealed to her at the Moon Palace. She had come to her and told her the truth as to what happened all those years ago. She had taught her the true version of the song that haunted her since she was a child. She had told her they became _one _in the very room she was in at the Palace.

The sharp chirps of the morning birds told her she lost another night of sleep. She sat up slowly as she felt her muscles protest to the recent abuse of lying still for the past several hours. Her head swam from the lack of sleep. A groan escaped her lips as stretched, which she instantly regretted as pain shot through her back. She hunched over. Who knew lying down could be this painful?

She could lay down and try to get some sleep. But that was a battle she had lost for the past couple a days now.

'_When was the last time I got a good nights rest?' _The kind hearted Goddess thought to herself.

Mahiru knew the answer.

Five days ago, before she went to the Moon Palace.

Before her dreams were plagued with nightmares.

Now, whenever she closed her eyes she saw _her_. _Her_ rotting skin. _Her _decaying flesh. She could even still smell _her_; the smell of rotting meat

She shivered at the feel of the Moon Empress's cold clammy hands on her own that was still imprinted on her skin. She could still hear her child's pleads to save his mother. She couldn't save her. She had the power. Was it that she was just to far gone to be helped?

The image of the young Emperor crying out for his mother ran through her mind. Her heart grew heavy.

That experience was a bit to much for her gentle soul.

Now every time Mahiru drifted off to sleep she could see the soulless eyes of the Moon Empress, and her pleas to save her so she could be with her little boy.

She could still hear the hateful whispers and see the cold glares of the Lunar Race…

"_So that's the God-awful Princess is it…"_

"_The little whore is here? She should just be killed…"_

"_What is that vulgar human doing here?…" _

"_I wonder if we can eat her when they're done with her…?"_

"_We can only hope. I bet that little Princess would taste mighty good…"_

"_Yeah right. You can eat her. I bet she would taste like shit…" _

The sapphire eyed Princess shook her head as if she could somehow throw those things that troubled her from her mind. Her short blond hair danced around her face while she tried.

This was why she had kept her mind on what her ancestor had told her. At lest then the biggest reaction from her was a blush. Well… that was not completely true. She also felt guilty. Guilty that she had not told her Lunar friends what she had learned. That the past didn't happen the way they thought. That the Princess really did love the Demon lord. That there was no hate; just a HUGE misunderstanding. Where everyone did what they thought was best.

She wanted to tell them, but no moment felt right. She wanted to tell _him _the most. To tell the young Tengu so his hate for humans would leave. So he would fully accept her as a friend. And maybe…

They could be something more.

"Enough Mahiru." The young women chided herself. These thoughts were getting her no where. She had to get up and out before the others woke up. Which would be soon.

Deep down she had the feeling that his hate for humans ran deeper than just a story he was told as a child and the lost Tears.

With a sigh she pulled the covers off herself. She slowly put her legs over the side of the bed. The cool air hit her bare legs that was exposed by her frail nightgown. Her pajamas, her beloved pajamas, were dirty. She turned her head to look out the window. The sky was turning a pale pinkish hue. The snow covered ground reflected the December light, it was like the world was blossoming in to a beautiful winter flower.

'_Ugg… It's horrible.'_

Mahiru wasn't much of a morning person today.

She sent a mental command to legs to stand… it took a few seconds for her body to obey her.

She wobbled a little; her legs felt like jelly.

Mahiru walked over to her dresser were she pulled out her uniform and socks. She pulled off her nightgown, grateful she took a shower last night, which was about the only thing she did, and pulled her uniform on. She sat down, wondering if she could even get back up, at her mirror. The Moon Goddess frowned at what she saw.

She had bags under her eyes; From her lack of sleep. Her skin was pale; She wasn't eating much. And her normally cheerful blue eyes were a bit dull.

Usually she didn't were makeup, or if she did it wasn't a lot. But today she was in dire need of it.

Glad that her friends gave her a huge makeup kit as a 'Thank you Duckie' gift for all the good luck she gave them. She opened it up and put some on. After an agonizing ten minutes of that task she examined her reflection again.

She sighed. It was better, not by much but it would do. She gave her hair a quick brush. The blond stood up, and was amazed she did it on her first try.

Mahiru grabbed her wallet and keys off the dresser and put it in her skirt pocket. She pick up her sneakers and coat. She would put them on down stairs.

She glared at the monstrosity that was formally known as her book bag. There was no way she would make it any were with that on her back. She wasn't even carrying her purse. So there was no way she was taking _that_ with her.

With one last glare to her book bag she left her room.

She could hear people getting up. She slowly made her way down the hall. Her feet softy padded on the cold wooded floor.

She was less then ten feet away from the stairs.

Nine feet.

Eight feet.

Seven feet.

She was almost there! Just a little more!

Six fe- It was at this moment her bad luck came into play as she slipped on, what her eyes told her to be, _air_. Not a toy, or a stray piece paper. Not even a comical banana peal.

But _nothing_. She felt like she could curse like a sailor, or worse, Mitsuru.

**THUD**

She knew her cover was blown when she started to fall. But she didn't think she would hit the ground THAT hard. She had hoped she was at lest graceful when she fell.

Her hands came and rubbed her aching butt. Her shoes and coat forgotten.

The worn out Goddess was not getting up with out some help.

The door to her right flew open. A shirtless Mitsuru stood in the door way. He gave her an odd look as he looked down at her. She could feel heat rise on her cheeks. She was trying her hardest not to stare at his slender but muscled form. At his pale skin. Or at how his silky green hair framed his perfectly lovely eyes. The eyes she could get lost in with every change of his emotion…

It was just her luck she fell in front of his room.

"What the hell happened?" He said calm voice.

"I fell." She said simply. He scanned the floor were she had fallen. He looked back at her and raised his eyebrow.

"On what? Did it fucking roll away or something?"

'_Such colorful words as always Mitsuru'_

"Umm.., No." Embarrassment was etched on her face.

"Klutz."

"Meanie! You could at least help me up before you insult me!" '_And before the others come out to what the noise was.'_

"Now why the hell would I want to help an idiot like you?"

Mahiru had to smile. Even as he ranted, his hand had some how reached out to help her up. She reached up and grabbed his hand. His hand engulfed her own. Warmth speeded though her body from his simple touch.

With a swift tug on her arm she was pulled out of her thoughts. Normally that wouldn't had hurt, but in her weaken state it felt like he was trying to pull her arm off. She winced in pain.

The Princess hope it went unnoticed.

Mahiru steadied herself once she was on her feet. She looked up at Mitsuru to thank him. Her voice died in her throat when she saw the look he was giving her. It was so _intense._

It was like he could see through her. Like he could see her soul. Like he could see her secrets, her dreams, her _fears_. She felt so naked under his gaze. Nude. Exposed. Mahiru shivered under his stare.

She pulled away from him.

"Thank you Mitsuru, I got to go to school. I'll see you later."

"Are you crazy? It's not even seven yet." Oh man, she had to say something convincing.

"I have a project to work on! I have to get there early!" She squeaked. '_Real cool Mahiru.'_

And before he could answer she took off as fast as she could down hall and stairs. She went through the bar of the Moon Shines and was out the front door into the cold morning air. Even though she was suppose to use the back door in the morning. But she didn't want to risk running into Oboro. He never seemed to sleep. And was probably in the back getting the bar ready for tonight.

She walked slowly down the street to her school. Her little burst of speed cost her. She felt like she was dragging her body along with her friends bodies in their demon forms.

The sky was light now. A few other people were on the street as well. She had always felt safe in her neighborhood so she didn't worry that she wasn't paying any attention to the area around her as she walked. She knew the way to school by heart, so she wasn't worry about that either.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

NOW she was paying attention.

It felt like she was being watched. And when you were the savoir to a dying race of other worldly creatures that were being hunted by a group of people that didn't even think you were human. You pay attention when you feel like someone was watching you. You should always pay attention actually…

Mahiru slowly took in her surroundings. She was by the entrance to the park. Some stores that were opening were across the street. A middle aged guy was jogging pass her. A paper boy with an empty bag was riding his bike down the street; A women a few years older then herself was entering a dinner wearing a uniform. An older women, not old just older, was walking her beautiful black and white dog in the park. The dog look kind of like a wolf.

The older women was giving Mahiru a disgusted look.

Mahiru followed the stranger's gaze. And for the seconded time this morning she felt embarrassed.

She was looking at her sock-clad feet. In the back of her mind a little voice screamed '_Not Again!'_

In her rush to get out of the Moon Shine she had forgotten to put her shoes _on_. As well as her coat. Well that was ok, as long as they were still in her hand… which they weren't.

She stared at her empty left hand like her they would reappear. Fat chance.

Maybe she dropped them and they were still near by! And even if she didn't see them maybe she could hurry to school and get those shoes Junko kept in her locker!

How in the world didn't she notice she had no shoes on? Was she THAT tired that she couldn't feel icy snow on her feet?

She turned her head left and right as she started to look for her shoes. She turned around while looking at the ground. There was some shoes but they were attached to someone. Her eyes went up.

She gasped.

_Demon child,_

_Demon child._

_Why _

_Do you _

_Smile?_

_In the deep_

_Of the forest_

_That the sun_

_Sets upon,_

_I made_

_A promise_

_With a_

_Human girl,_

_That_

_When the _

_Earth circles _

_The life _

_Star in_

_Ten,_

_She'll _

_Become_

_My bride._

That _woman_ was infuriating!

Not only does she have everyone worried sick about her lack of sleep and odd behavior. But she goes a pulls a stunt like this? What in the world made her think she could go outside in _winter _with no coat or shoes on? Damn dumb blond.

And what was with all that fucking make-up she had on? And how cold she felt. AND how light she was.

Mitsuru let lose a steady stream of curses as he picked up the discarded items. He turned and went back to his room to get his own clothes. He closed the door and put her stuff on his bed. He tossed on his own shirt, shoes, and coat.

The young Tengu picked up the air-headed Princess's belonging and headed for his window. Only to stop half way.

Her coat was way to thin, and he was not about to go in her room to get a thicker one.

'_Damn it all to Hell!'_

He dropped her coat on his bed and got a thicker one out of his closet.

Why was he doing this?

Because if she got sick he would be blamed. And…well… he does care if she got sick or not.

The Wind Master opened his window and jumped out. The wind gently caught him.

He let out a content sigh.

This feeling of freedom he felt every time he flew, was incredible!

Maybe it was just because of his Tengu blood that he felt like that. Or because he has flown thought the sky since he was a young boy. But either way, he loved it.

He now cleared the top of the buildings. He followed the path that Mahiru would take when she walked to school from the air.

He caught up to her in no time. Mahiru was walking in front of the park at a slow pace. She wasn't looking around at her surroundings! Did she learn nothing?

He came down in an ally near her. It was a relatively clean. There was only a few people out a this time in the morning he noticed as he came out of the ally. Mahiru had stopped walking for some reason as he approached her from behind.

Something didn't feel right. He looked over the people there. Little boy, a guy, a girl, a wom-

'_Damn it all to the seven pits of Hell.' _He liked to damn things to hell for some reason…

That _women_ was looking at the Princess. Hate was emanating off her in waves hot enough to melt the snow.

Mahiru was now looking around like a lost puppy.

Mitsuru caught the older women's gaze. Her face softened and she smiled at him.

Of course she would be pleased to see someone of _her_ own kind.

He sent her a cold glare. She looked perplex.

Then as if to answer her unspoken question he walked right behind Mahiru and stood protectively by her.

The women swiftly understood. She looked pissed.

At that moment the young Moon Goddess turned around and let out a surprised gasp.

"Mitsuru!"


End file.
